How to fall in love with an almost stranger
by ThatWatermelonSmile
Summary: Its the summer holidays and when the Ouran boys go out to find the "missing" Harohui they find what they are looking for but a completely different loud mouth, sarcastic girl by her side...
1. Damn these stupid rich people

**Chapter 1 : **_D__amn these stupid rich people._

Summer.

A time when people get to enjoy some time away from the prison that is passed off a a place of learning called school. A time to have fun, lay back, and spend some time with friends. Well. For some of us. For others, its a time that you need to make more cash so you decide to take a job working in a bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere working for a woman that you don't even know. Who might I be talking about? Me. I mean I suppose its not all bad, I am doing this with a girl I have been friends with since the beginning of time. I just wish this all goes smoothly.

Well, wishes don't always come true.

"Yuzuki!" I hear someone scream whilst I was walking down the street on my way to my new job. I turn toward the source of the noise and its running straight towards me.

Just when it was about to crash into me it came to a quick halt. _**It **_turned out to be a woman. She looked up at me as if she was about to say something but instead put her hands on her knees, hunched over and starts to try and catch her breath. As she was doing that I decided to speak.

"Hi Harohui." I said with a smile. She looked up with her hands still on her knees, gave me a half asked smile and went back to huffing and puffing.

When she finally got her breath back she straightened herself up and spoke again. "I am never doing exercise again." I chuckled "Nice to see you haven't changed." I said laughing slightly "Well except your hair." I say gesturing to the short two inches of hair that she has on her head a posed to the 20 to 30 inches that it used to be.

"Oh this?" she said running her hand through it. "yeah that's a long story" she continued though I interrupted with "It looks nice." She smiled and replied with a "Thanks"

When we got to the bed and breakfast we were greeted by a smiling woman in a bright white apron with her hair slicked back into a ponytail so tight I was sure it puled most of the skin on her face back with it.

"Hello girls!" Oh. Okay, not a woman. "Good morning miss." me and Harohui said together. "No need to be so formal. My name is Akihiro but you can call me Aki." She – eh – he said with a smile.

"Well hello miss Aki nice to meet you, I'm Yuzuki Sakamoto." I said happily "And I'm Harohui Fujioka." Harohui said from beside me."Well its a to meet the both of you and I am glad to have you working here for me. Here are your work aprons and you can start right away."

I put the apron on over what I was already wearing

( yuzuki_sakamoto_outfit/set?id=77148798 ), placed my backpack in my workers room and headed off to start working.

After the first couple of hours me and Harohui bot got to grips with things around the place and we were working soundly. Currently we are both inside cleaning the empty dining area. We were minding our own business when the front door flew open revealing a group of 6 very attractive, young...rich kids?

A flustered, tall blond boy then comes running into the dining area looking the whole place over for something. Suddenly his gaze turns to Harohui. "Harohui my darling daughter are you alright?" Wait, hold up, are you kidding me? He's around the dame age as her. He runs over to her to give her what looks like a hug until she starts to go a weird shade of purple. "Sempai let go of me." she said pushing hi away. After composing herself she speaks again. "What are you doing here sempai?" Instead of blondy answering her question a small boy holding a pink bunny skips up to her and answers instead. "We wanted to see you Haru-chan." he says in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Oh. Hi Hunny-sempai." Wait. What? Sempai!? Okay now I'm confused and its not as if I wasn't before. This kid looks about 9 and you re telling me that he is older that Harohui? Okay, sure.

Suddenly two bright bursts of red – no – make that orange fly by my face and now there are two identical orange-haired twins either side of Harohui.

Oh great Carrot-Top's here and he brought his identical twin with him. Wonderful I didn't know he would be performing today let me go get my camera. What the hell is going on around here?

"Boss was worried about you Harohui." said one of the twins "He thought you'd gone missing or something." the other finished. They span to look at blondy who I am guessing is "boss." mostly because of the way he came barging in here like a headless chicken. But. You know. Its just my guess. Then the twins began talking in unison. " See boss, she's fine. Nothing to worry about." they said with slightly sinister smiles on their face. Wow these guys are creepy.

Then their attention turned to me. Im screwed. They begin walking towards me with the same weird smile on their faces. "Who's this?" one said as I began backing away. "A friend of Harohui's?" the other questioned. I continued to walk backwards but managed to trip over something being the extremely clumsy person I am and began falling. Oh great.

Just as I prepared myself for impact I stopped falling. I opened my eyes and there were two rather strong arms holding me up so that I didn't hit the floor. I quickly stood back up to look my Savior and I found myself looking about a foot about me. Am I actually on the floor? What am I crouching? Why is this guy so tall?

The mini-kid from before came skipping up to us to stand next to the obnoxiously tall tall guy. "Are you alright?" he asked, the other guy not saying a word, his expression unchanging. Yep. Creepy. "Yes thank you, I'm fine but could someone explain what's going on?" Oops. Now I've done it. At that specific moment another guy walks into the room. He has short, black hair, glasses and a little black book. God only knows what he's keeping in that. He then begins to speak.

"Well you see, Tamaki decided to call all of us out here on a mission to find a missing Harohui even though she clearly wasn't lost at all. An incident like this has occurred before in a town called Kuroizowa. To be Frank with you none of us had the decision to come here we were taken by force on this wild goose chase out into the middle of nowhere. Now were are here you and Harohui. Does that answer your question, Yuzuki Sakamoto?" Well sure but now now I have another one, how the heck do you know my name!?

"You know Yuzuki Kyoya-sempai?" Harohui asked creepy guy now known as Kyoya. She glanced at me for an answer and I shook my head with quite a terrified/confused look in my eye. "No" he replied "I just like to keep tabs on all of the host club and their acquaintance. All I know is that she is 16 years of age, that she is a childhood friend of yours and her name." Yeah, I think that I'm going to stick with creepy guy.

"That was very intrusive of you Kyoya." Great blondys back. "You should be ashamed of yourself, butting into a lady's personal life like that. A princess such as she should be admired for her beauty and wisdom..."Well. He's a bit of a suck up. He continued on for a long time but I got lost in thought. There was a word for guys like him, I just have to remember it. "a specimen such as herself should end up with a prince, someone perfect, strong and dripping with good looks. Someone like me..." Ah! Got it! I pointed my finger slightly towards the blond half-wit whilst he was still going on about how great he was. "Obnoxious!" He stopped talking suddenly after that.

Harohui came and stood beside me "You know that's exactly what I said when I first met him." I nodded at her with a yes-i-see expression. One of the twins spoke next "Definitely one of Harohui's friends." he said and his twin agreed.

Blondy had gone off to sulk in a corner after what I had said to him and I had just about had enough of all this and I wanted answers from the only person who I knew for sure had half a brain.

"Harohui could you please make sense of all of this before I go insane?" Harohui nodded and started to unravel the situation. "These are friends of mine from Ouran." Ohh. That's that crazy, rich people school that she got a scholarship to a few months ago.

She explained the whole story of her being mistaken for a boy by these guys and what happened to the vase and how she became a host so I was brought up to speed on her situation. Then she started to put names to faces.

She pointed at creeper who I believes name is Kyoya but I wasn't certain. "This is Kyoya-sempai he's a second year at Ouran." She then pointed at the two twins"These two are Hikaru and Kaoru they are in my year." Next she pointed to the tall guy and shortie who was now in his shoulders. "These two are third years Hunny and Mori-sempai." Wow. Third years, okay. The tall guy sure but short-stuff, eh, not so much. Finally Harohui walked over to the corner of the room and pointed at a still sulking blondy "and this is Tamaki-sempai, he's in the same year as Kyoya-sempai and I'm sure he needs no further introduction he's already taken care of that himself. She then came over to stand next to me and introduced me to everyone else "and everyone who isn't Kyoya-sempai this is Yuzuki and we've known each other since we were kids and now we are working here."

"We have only just meet you and you have insulted me but since you are a friend of Harohui's i am willing to forgive you." came from behind me. I spun around to find the newly introduced Tamaki standing in front of me. When did he get there? Forget that. When did he even move? "Any friend of Harohui is a friend of the host club." To this Hunny responded by jumping up into the air with a fist pump, a cry of "Yeah!" and a fit of giggles.

Why did all of this happen? All I wanted was for summer vacation to pass by without anything crazy happening. Was that seriously too much to ask?


	2. Sun, fun and number one

**Thank you all so much for actually reading my story (which I didn't expect to happen) I cat tell you how happy I was about that. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed it's really helps to know what you guys would like to see or that you are enjoying it because your kind words really do make me smile. **

**I hope you like this chapter and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you. :) **

**Chapter 2** **:** _S__un, fun and number one._

After that ordeal me and Haruhui got back to work. The boys stuck around though. _Yippey. _

"You missed a spot." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the hallway. "Okay, well, why don't you two do it if you have room to criticize me." The boys both looked at each other for a moment and then turned their attention back to me. They both shrugged their shoulders and Hikaru said "We wouldn't know how to do it properly." and Kaoru finished with "We're rich so we have people to so that sort of thing for us." Damn these stupid rich people.

"I think we escaped." I said to Haruhui as we hid in one of the closets in a room we knew was unoccupied. "Yeah I think we're safe. For now." My eyes widened. "What do you mean _**for now**_!?"

Haruhui rolled her eyes "Oh I know the guys, they'll find a way no matter what the situation." I sighed "Yay. That's the greatest news I have ever heard."

I try to get comfortable in the tiny cupboard but it does not help in the slightest. "No offense but I didn't expect to spend my break in a little cupboard with you." Haruhui looked at me with a slight smile on her face but it was obvious that she was as uncomfortable as I was in this little thing. "None taken. To be honest neither did I." As she said that we both heard the obvious click of the wardrobe unlocking from the outside. Haruhui and I shared a terrified glance and prepared ourselves for what came next.

As the two doors opened Haruhui and I began falling into the arms of two unsuspecting young men.

I made a slight winded noise as I was caught by a surprisingly strong pair of arms. Unfortunately those arms belonged to a very surprised Kyoya Ootori. He quickly regained his composure though and gave me a stern look. I was about to say something, anything, but I was cut off by a flaming Tamaki.

"Oh my precious daughter you do need me!" As I looked to see what he was holding/suffocating I happened to find a rather disturbed looking Haruhui. So that's who she fell onto. I'm still confused by the father, daughter thing though. Very confused.

Suddenly I was being pushed backwards slowly and onto my feet again by Kyoya who was still holding me. Then he began to speak.

"My first question is what are you doing in this room." he asked and I replied sarcastically with "I could ask you the same thing." He didn't seem to be used to having people answer him back but he tried not to let it phase him and ended the somewhat conversation with "I don't care for your sarcastic comments and I also do not care If you answer my question or not but I will have to kindly ask you to leave my room."

"Well you did say that was your first question so there should be a corresponding second ques – " I cut my sentence short when what he said finally sunk in. Haruhui seemed to do the same thing as she said "Wait. _**Your **_room?"

Turns out that this Kyoya guy had paid for the room after all the other rich guys had decided that they would be staying. All of the others had massive houses or something nearby but according to Kyoya it's "in the middle of nowhere." so he didn't have that option and has to stay here. Yay...

I woke up to the sound of cats being strangled. Oh, never mind. That's just girls squealing.

Wait. Girls squealing? What's going on? I got dressed as quickly as I could into this

( yuzuki_sakamoto/set?id=81793448 ) and left to see what was going on outside.

All I saw when I stepped outside was a group of at least 20 girls crowded round the door to the gardens.

"Excuse me. Sorry. I need to get through. I work here." I said trying to get past the masses of teenage hormones blocking the door but none of them were moving, obviously too busy staring at whatever it was causing this puddle of girl drool I was slipping on.

Okay.

So were doing this the hard way. "MOVE!" I shouted as loud as I could and it was then, and only then that I finally managed to get to the front of the crowd. I get there only to see two identical, topless, red-headed boys with water guns in hand and soaking wet...Well everything. I sighed and slapped my forehead watching the two run around like morons getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Apparently they couldn't hear me because the kept on going at it. I tried again. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Nope. Nothing. Since they were showing no signs of stopping I decided to venture out into the gardens a bit more getting slightly closer to the twins and tried one last time. "Hikaru! Kao-" I got cut off by water hitting me hard on the chest. I gasped and looked down at where I had been hit and then looked back up at the culprit, or culprits.

Both of them had now stopped and were staring at me as if they had just accidentally killed someone. I took a deep breath in, let it out and calmly walked over and picked up the bucket that the two boys had been filing their guns up with. The two were still frozen to the spot, unmoving and staring at me in complete and utter shock. So I took a second, smiled, and finally threw the water into both of their faces.

With a smug look on my face I decided it would be best if I went inside and changed, feeling very pleased with myself. But as soon as I got to the door I felt another blast of water hit me from behind. My mouth and eyes opened wide with shock as I tuned and looked at the boys knowingly. They both had massive smiles on their faces as they shrugged in unison arms around each others shoulders. I turned back to the door to find Haruhui, who I assumed had seen the whole thing, standing there with a water gun in her hands. I smiled and took the offering with a quick "Thanks." and turned and shot both the smiles off of those devils faces.

All three of us came in soaking wet and giggling like idiots. Haruhui and the rest of the guys were standing there looking at us. I smiled at Haruhui and said "Thanks for helping me teach your friends a lesson." She smirked at me and said "No problem, looks like you had fun." Kaoru answered with "Yeah it was amazing. You have great friend making skills Haruhui." obviously talking about himself and I giggled and slapped him softly on the arm. Hikaru then said "Yeah it was great though she slaughtered us out there. She was amazing." I smiled at the compliment and looked back at Haruhui "I had a great time. I must admit, maybe your friends aren't so bad after all."

As soon as I said that Tamaki ran up beside me and started speaking in the most dramatic voice he could muster. "Thank you my lady for the compliment but I still can't believe the fact that you found us bad to begin with." After he said that I turned back to Haruhui, pointed at Tamaki and said "Well all except this one."

We all just stared as Tamaki crouched in the corner of the room and sulked surrounded by dark storm clouds and so much teenage angst it permeated the entire room. I chuckled as Hunny skipped up to me giggling and said "Don't worry about Tama-chan he does that all the time." I smiled at everyone and excused myself with "I'm going to get changed out of these now. I'll be back in a minuet and we can get to work." directing that last part at Haruhui.

I went back to my room and changed into this ( yuzuki_sakamoto/set?id=81831642 ) because it was a lot hotter than I first expected when I had left this morning. I sighed with a smile and exited my room to get to work.

Maybe these holidays wont be as bad as I first thought.


	3. Lights out

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites its nice to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing. So thank you so much for reading and please keep reviewing :) **

**Chapter 3** **:**_L__ights out._

As I was walking to get my work apron from where I usually hang it I crashed into someone and fell to the floor. I looked up to see who I had crashed into and it was none other that Kyoya Ootori. _Again. _

"We have to stop meeting like this." I said as he looked down to see what he had walked into. He laughed slightly and held out his hand, I took it as he said "You should really watch where you're going and also what would you be in such a hurry to get to?" I let him help me to my feet and brushed myself off before saying "Well, unlike you rich people who get to sail through life without having to lift a finger I have a job to be doing." I said sarcastically with a smile. He smiled in the same way and said "I see." pushing up his glasses making them glint in the light.

I looked him over and suddenly realized something. "Where's that creepy black book you had on you a couple of days ago? Don't you always have it on you? I thought it was like your own secret bible or something." He chuckled and replied "Who would want to carry a large book around all day? I am on vacation you know." and with a smile that said '_**are all commoners this stupid?**_' he walked away without giving me the chance to say anything back.

Damn these stupid rich people.

Tamaki POV

"Did you see that?" I shouted/whispered to the twins who seemed to be less interested than I was.

"See what boss?" They both replied. "That!" I said pointing at the now empty space where Kyoya and Yuzuki once stood.

The boys looked in the direction I was pointing for a couple of seconds and then looked back at me with one eyebrow raised in a '_**you-know-you're-crazy-right?**_'expression. "Kyoya was _laughing_." this caught there attention as their eyes widened. So I continued "_With Yuzuki_." This was when It snapped and they looked at me in utter shock for a while and then slowly their expressions changed to a wide smile and a gleam in there eyes.

They looked at each other and nodded and then turned their attention back to me. "You know what we have to do right?" I asked the twins. They both nodded their head and said "Lets do this."

Yuzuki's POV.

I got off of work and went to go change. I hate wearing the same clothes after work, I have been working in them all day you know? Anyways, I come off of work and head to my room and there is a familiar figure blocking the entrance to my room.

Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?" He quickly responded with "What aren't I doing here?" What?

"You know that doesn't make any sense right?" I said but he paid no attention and began speaking over me. "If you would, I would love it if you would follow me." He said with his hand outstretched.

"Where?" I asked not trusting his motives just yet. "Me and the rest of the host club, not including Haruhui, would like to get to know you better over some food. Would you do us the honer of coming along?" he said bowing. I thought about it for a second. "You're not going to hurt me are you? Like tie me up and put me in the back of one of your fancy get away cars?" I said crossing my arms.

He seemed shocked and somewhat offended by this. He stood up straight and started getting flustered. "What?! N-no that-thats not at all what I mean I-i can't believe that you c-could even fathom one of us doing something like that to you, I-i assure you-" I cut him off with a smile and a giggle. "It was a joke Tamaki. Sure, I would love to get to know you all better." I said with a genuine smile as I took the hand he had offered me and let him calm down and lead me to the dining area.

I started to see the table the rest of the boys were sitting at and...

Oh. Dear. God.

There was a sudden burst of pink mist as red rose petals fluttered around my whole body. Where are they even coming from?!

"Welcome prin-"

"No no no no no, none of that tonight please." They all looked at me as if I was crazy, none of them saying a word. "Please, I just don't like all of that big fancy stuff. I'm just a friend. Okay?"

Kyoya was the first to do anything, with a slight breathy chuckle and a smile he said "Well this princess is definitely different to any we've ever encountered before." He looked around at all the others and they agreed all with smiles on there faces and I smiled back. This was going to be nicer than I first thought.

I take that back.

When anyone here is talking to me I understand about 5% of what they are saying and when they are not talking to me we are surrounded by girls. Like, loads of them.

Fun, right?

Well it's a strange experience for for sure, but I cant say that it's a horrible one. They all seem rather sweet and it's nice to meet new people.

"Hey, Yuzuki?" I heard from beside me. As I turned around I was face to face with Tamaki. "Yeah?" I replied questioning why his tone of voice had changed completely from the other times I had spoken to him. "Thank you for coming." He said with a dazzling but sincere smile "I know your first impression of us wasn't a great one so I really do appreciate you coming tonight." he said calmly and I couldn't help but smile back. "It's fine Tamaki you don't need to thank me." And with one last sweet smile and a nod of his head he returned back to his conversation with Hunny about who's stuffed toy was cuter."

It was true I didn't quite understand Tamaki at first but I'm sure I will one day. After that I kinda get the obsession with him and the reason he was named 'king of the host club.' I shake my head. Jesus I'm acting like a twelve year old girl. Now _**that's**_ a terrifying thought.

A while later people started leaving the table all giving different excuses as to _why_ they were leaving. First to leave was Hunny who said he was tired and Mori never leaves Hunny's side so they left. Next the twins said that they had to go retrieve something from Kyoya's room and finally Tamaki left by excusing himself to the bathroom.

I turned to the only person left sat down, Kyoya, and said "They aren't pulling anything over, they know that right?" Kyoya looked at me with knowing eyes as if he knows exactly what to expect with these guys. He sighed looking in the direction the three boys just went in and said "They also know that neither the bathroom nor my own room are in that direction, don't they?"

I laughed knowing that both the bathroom and bedrooms are on the second floor and on the right, the compete opposite direction that the boys had just gone in.

Tamaki's POV.

"I think it's working." I said with glee. I knew leaving them alone together would work. "Look how much they are laughing." Said Hikaru from beside me and Kaoru joined in with "They look so happy together."

I was starting to get concerned about how long we had been away from the table for. "We have to find a way to speed this up." I said. With that Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a second then a massive smile spread across both of their faces as they looked back at me. Uh oh.

"We have an idea."

Yuzuki's POV.

"Well I have no idea what they are trying to achieve by doing this. Any idea what they're up to?" I say looking to Kyoya for an answer to this bizarre question. He thought for a second and said "No. actually I don't have a reasonable explanation for this this time but I know for sure that they aren't be up to any good. Especially those three together." He said pointing in the direction of said boys. I looked to the wall that they had been hiding behind and my eyes were met with emptiness.

"Speaking of 'those three', where are they?" I asked. Kyoya quick as a flash looked towards the same wall I did to find the same thing I had found two seconds ago. Nothing.

All of a sudden the lights in the dining hall dimmed slightly and then all at once they _**all. Went. Out**_.

There were a few yelps from people and gasps in confusion and then, silence. After a minuet of silence Kyoya's voice came strong and stern from beside me. "_**Tamaki. Hikaru. Kaoru**__!_"

**It has been said that my links aren't working, I'm sorry for that I don't know why this website wont make them work but if you want to see any of the outfits I have made for Yuzuki you can visit Polyvore.**

**My Polyvore name is thatwatermelonsmile so if you search that on Polyvore you shout find me and the sets have the chapter names on them so you should know what bits they are from. **

**I also do have sets already made for future chapters I have in store for you so you might get a few clues ;) **


	4. Late night visit from an almost stranger

**Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a while it was my birthday and I was really busy so sorry about that. But its back and I hope you like this chapter. I have a lot of fun writing this story so please keep leaving me reviews I enjoy reading your feedback. :) **

**Chapter 4:**_A__ late night visit from an almost stranger._

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." was heard loud and clear coming from each of the three boys. Well. The three culprits.

We had to send everyone away as there was no way to get the power back on until someone could have a look at it and as Kyoya said this place _**is **_in the middle of nowhere. After everyone left and we switched the open sign on the front of the door to closed we went on a wild goose chase to find Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru and judging by those cries of pain Kyoya had found them.

With the help of the candles I had lit I could roughly see the outline of the four boys heading in this direction. Kyoya had Tamaki by the ear, Tamaki had Hikaru by the ear and Hikaru had Kaoru by the ear. The cries o "OW." only stopped when Kyoya threw the three boys in front of me.

"What did you do?" I asked to all three of the boys politely. They all looked at me as if I was speaking another language. "We have no idea what you mean princess." Said Tamaki, and barely before he finished I grabbed him by the ear and started twisting it. "Call me princess one more time and I'll show you exactly why I'm not one. Capeesh?" He nodded with some genuine fear in his eyes. "Now what. Did. You. Do?"

Tamaki's eyes flicked quickly to look at the twins and then back to me. I let goof Tamaki's ear and turned my attention to the orange haired devils. They spot me and in unison say "Oh no."

Apparently all three of them were sworn to secrecy and would only give us the same crappy excuse every time. All we know is that for some strange reason they tried to dim the lights... and they blew the fuse. Great. But since we couldn't get a clear answer to why they did it we let them off he hook when they agreed to pay for all of the repairs.

The power system to the staff bedrooms below the bed and breakfast are separate to the tenants ones so all the staff were able to stay in their usual rooms. Which Is great. It would have been better for, you know, all of the electric to be working but, I'm grateful for what I have.

After all of the guys went home I returned to my room knowing that Haruhui was in her room next to mine and the boss was just a little way down the hall. I got into my pyjamas and put my hair up really messily and got ready to sleep.

Okay. I don't sleep. I procrastinate. You see, there is a T.V and an Xbox in my room and books, books everywhere so it's physically impossible for me to sleep.

I'm reading and at about 11 there is a knocking on my door. I get up thinking that it was just going to be Haruhui cause who else could it be? But still what would she need at this time? I open the door not to find Haruhui but "Kyoya?" He looks at me with the same expression he always has, one that says _"i know more than you." _He doesn't say anything but just looks at me as if he can't find the right words to say so I speak first.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at me as if he didn't want to tell me the answer but started to anyway.

"Well the power has been temporarily cut by a couple of idiots so tenants have been asked to leave. As you know from before I had a room here which I am now incapable of staying in because of the lack of power so I now have no room." I looked at him puzzled for a few seconds and the spoke once more.

"That still doesn't quite explain why you are here." He sighed but humored me in my incompetence "Well as I have said previously this place is in the middle of nowhere..." I started to see what he was getting at but I was still questioning it. "Well Mr moneybags shouldn't you have a mansion somewhere near here? Anywhere near here?" He raised an eyebrow with a stern look on his face and said "Have you not been listening at all? I believe I _just_ said that this place s in the middle of nowhere."

I smirked.

Now I had the upper hand. I knew he didn't want to admit directly that he needed help,so I did what anybody would do... I played with him a bit.

"I still don't understand." I say with a blatant knowing smile on my face. "I can see that you do." He said back obviously frustrated. "I am afraid I do not kind sir please explain. I am a commoner after all." I say with so much sarcasm I almost choke on it.

"Well I am afraid I might need a place to stay." he says through gritted teeth. "Ohhhhhhh." I say over-dramatically. "So what you're asking for is help?" Silence. "You can admit it Kyoya it's nothing to be ashamed of everyone needs a little help somet-"

"Are you going to help me or not?" He interrupts with sternly. I am phased by his words for a second but quickly regain my composure. "Well Mr Ootari I'm afraid that this room is full. Unless..." He looks at me as if he was planning on how he could hide the body after he shoots me in the head and skins me alive. But I was having way too much fun to give up now. I had him just about ready to burst into flames.

"Unless what?" He asked, his jaw tight. I smiled devilishly and replied with "Unless you beat me at chess." To this he smiled and looked over the tops of his glasses at me. "You're on." He said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and entered my room.

"Checkmate." I say confidently for the fourth time, and every time Kyoya's face becomes more and more twisted with shock and anger. He refuses to believe that he has been beaten in this battle of wits.

"Looks like I win...Again." I say with a sneaky smile. In response to this he just stares at the chess board in confusion and if it held the answer to how I had possibly beaten him.

"Look, I am going to go and sit on the couch and watch a film until you are ready to talk or, you know, you _could_ admit defeat." For that he didn't lift his head but I was given a death glare over the tops of his glasses. I put my hands up in defense and went over to the couch, plonked myself down, threw my legs onto it and switched on the T.V.

A while later I started to feel my eyelids slowly stitch themselves together with Kyoya still sat pondering his defeat. After about five minuets of falling asleep for a second and waking myself back up I was way too far gone to stop myself from letting my eyes close finally and loose conciseness right there on the couch.

I heard a quiet noise but it was still enough to disturb my sleep. I opened my eyes, my face distorted in anger (im _**not **_a morning person.) I stared at the culprit with a fire burning in my eyes. "What are you doing?"

Obviously the rage was apparent on my face because Kyoya. Looked. _**Terrified**_.

He was close to the door of my room obviously trying to leave without waking me. Bu t can tell you , it didn't work.

He opened his mouth but didn't let a single word escape his mouth before I piked up the nearest heavy thing and said "You better leave as fast as you possibly can if you want to live."

After that I can safely say that I didn't know that a person could possibly run that fast. I put down the book in my hand and started to lay back down. I took a look at the clock on the stand next to my bed. 7 o'clock. I was about to close my eyes again but realised that I just looked at my cock, next to my _bed._ I took a look at my surroundings and where I had been sleeping and saw that the couch was empty. I then realised that I was, in fact, in my bed. But I hadn't fallen asleep there...


	5. Burn

**This is more of a serious chapter, it still has some funnys in it but it is rather different to my other chapters. Just thought I should let you know just encase you are taken aback by the drama. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5 :** _B__urn._

After I woke up _myself _I got changed and headed out of my room. There are 3 men standing around the power, supply, box, thing. Obviously they were fixing it with Aki (the boss) standing by them staring so hard you could see a hole start to burn through their skin.

I decided to go the in the opposite direction and try to look for Haruhui. "Oh Yuzuki dear?" I hear from behind me, I quickly stop and spin myself back around to look at Aki. "Haruhui has gone out with those good-looking friends of hers. They said that you're invited too if you want to go but I was told by that Kyoya not to wake up under any circumstances...Is there a reason for that?"

"Nope. None. Bye, be back later."

Just as I left Aki shouted something about them going into town but _**I**_ sure as hell couldn't find them.

Just when I was about to give up and head back to the hotel I saw a familiar dark haired rich boy sat asleep on a bench outside.

To be honest with you I contemplated leaving him there for waking me up this morning but after a long, long, _long,_ _**long**_ think I eventually decided against it.

I poked him and I am not kidding you, he tried to _**bite**_ me. Maybe I should just leave him here after all. "Kyoya. Wake up." I said poking him, a little harder this time. His eyes opened a crack and oh my god, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. And just like that he closed his eyes just as quickly as he had opened them. Jesus he might be even harder to wake up than me...

Hahaha nah.

Since he decided to be stubborn I decided to do things the hard way. I grabbed his ear and started to pull down. Hard. I put my mouth close to his ear and said "Kyoya. Wake. The hell. **Up!**" I shouted the last word and this seemed to work. His whole body jolted and he woke up and clutched his ear.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said with an innocent smile. He glared at me knowingly and responded with "I find what you just did extremely rude. But I cant help but agree with the beauty statement." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes "God you're so full of yourself." I said back but I couldn't help but smile.

What? It was funny.

Before he could say anything about it I distracted him. "Plus would you have preferred me to leave you here?" He stayed silent and looked down. "No. I thought not. Now were are the others?" He re-adjusted his glasses so that to the sun made the lenses glint and he stood up. "Actually." He said looking around. "I have no idea."

Seriously?

According to Kyoya this is the second time they have done something like this to him.

I'm not surprised.

We decide to start walking around doing what we came to do. We look for the others as well but we decided that we weren't going to have a rubbish day ourselves just to find them.

We were walking around just looking at the stalls and we came across one with a bunch of strawberry sweets on it. "I thought melon was the preferred flavour among sweet manufacturers." Kyoya said from beside me sounding perplexed and picking up one of the bags in confusion. I gave him a questioning look. "You what?" I said sounding as confused as he looked.

"Last time I came to a commoners market like this I saw a stall much like the one we are at currently but it was selling only melon flavoured sweets." He then turned the packet over and pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke again. "As I suspected, the main ingredient of this is not strawberries either." He said completely seriously and I could help but giggle. But then...

I heard it.

I couldn't see it. But I could hear it.

That everlasting crackle. My heart started to pound and the smile I was wearing was ripped off of my face. I could practically feel the heat just by listening to the sound of it.

The sound of Kyoya's talking was muffled by the sound of my own heart beating quickly in my ear. I couldn't even hear my own breathing over the sound of it. Was I breathing? I wasn't sure. I was so focused on trying to keep on my feet.

Then I saw it. The bright orange, red and yellow flame of a burning fire clear as day. It was engulfing a house. It was all I could see. My sight, touch, taste and hearing all replaced with that. And then that picture. That picture popped into my head.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was going. Part of that was due to the fact that I could barely see and the other part was that I didn't care. I could hear the muffled yell of a voice. A male voice. _**Kyoya**_. But I couldn't stop. Wherever it was that I was going, wherever I ended up at least it was away from it. From here From fire.

I knew my legs were burning from how fast and far I was running but I couldn't feel it. I just kept running and I didn't slow down. Not for a second.

Even when something cold was splashing around my ankles. I could hear Kyoya's voice clearer now, practically screaming my name and to stop but I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I wasn't controlling my movements anymore. What I now recognised as water was crashing around my waist and carrying me.

I could still move somewhat so I tried to find something to hold onto, to steady myself with. I saw a large rock out of the corner of my eye so I tried to move quickly over to it. But I slipped. I slipped and fell head first onto the rock.

Everything went black.

Kyoya's POV.

My body didn't even give me a second to ask why she was running. I just started to run after her. "Yuzuki!" I shouted after her but it seemed as though she couldn't hear me.

I had no idea what she was running from but for her to be that frantic, I knew it couldn't be good. I lost sight of her for a second but I didn't stop running I just scanned my surroundings. I looked everywhere, and I caught sight of her knee deep in the water of the beach still trying to run. "Yuzuki! Come back! Stop!" Panic clear in my voice.

I ran toward the beach. When I stepped onto the sand she was waist deep and the waves were moving her now. I stopped. Unable to move until I saw her crack her head on a rock and lost sight of her underneath the water.

I threw my glasses and shirt to the ground and jumped into the water after her. I swam as fast as I could, grabbed her bridal style and swam back up out of the water.

I found and grabbed my shirt seeing that my glasses had shattered on a rock. I carried Yuzuki like that to a shaded part of the beach so no one would start fussing over her and placed her gently on the ground. Her eyes were still closed.

I started to worry, moving her wet hair from her face "Yuzuki? Yuzuki wake up." I sat on my knees beside her and lifter her so that she was sitting up, holding her to my chest.

A few seconds later she started to cough, water spilling from her mouth. I sighed letting go of the breath I had been holding for god knows how long. She was awake.

She looked up at me trying to get her eyes to focus. "Kyoya?" She said softly as if she had to try and remember how to form words. I spoke now, my voice stern as if I was angry but I knew she could hear the concern in my tone. "Why would you do that? What reason did you have?" I had no idea why I was getting so worked up about this. She's just one girl and she doesn't mean anything to me.

She didn't reply with her usual sarcastic come back she just looked at me for a second and then broke down in tears. She put her head to my chest and just cried. I had never seen Yuzuki this broken before. She was so tough I thought nothing could break her.

I guess I was wrong.

I didn't quite know how to handle it but then I saw blood coming from the top of her head. "Yuzuki you're hurt. Stop crying, please, you're going to make it worse." I say picking up my shirt and dabbing the wound with it. "Here. Are you going to tell me why you ran?" Her eyes turned sad again and she looked away from my face.

I changed the subject. When the bleeding had stopped for the most part I said "Look, we should probably go back to the hotel." She looked back up at me and nodded with very tired eyes.

I picked her up again and stood. She pushed away from me and said "I am perfectly capable of walking myself." Well Yuzuki's back. I put her down and as soon as I let go of her and she took a step... She fell.

I caught her and said "You were saying?" Now _**I**_ was the one being sarcastic. "Shut up." she said in a harsh tone. Yep, she's definitely back I thought with a smile. And with that I picked her back up, put my t-shirt over her and headed back to the hotel.

Yuzuki's POV.

Being carried back to the hotel by Kyoya was probably one of the most humiliating things I have ever had to do. But even though he says he doesn't care or worry I was glad he was there and thankful for everything.

But I would never tell him that. I'm not stupid.

Right now we are just coming through the doors of the hotel and I can see everyone there together. It looks like they have only just come in.

Oh boy, they see us.

We could barley even get through the doors before everyone was fussing, asking question after question. Why the hell are you wet would be my first one but, you know, whatever. Kyoya put me down on a chair at one of the dining room tables as I felt Haruhui cover me with a towel and offer another to Kyoya. "Could everyone stop staring please?" I ask, my voice raspy but it had some of its tone back. "What happened?" said the twins in unison. I opened my mouth to speak but Kyoya got to it first.

"Yuzuki just had a bit of a scare that's all, nothing to worry about. All she should be doing is getting a little rest and she will be fine." He said in a matter of fact tone like he always does. This seemed to calm everyone down and for that I was thankful. I wanted anything but a massive fuss, all I wanted was to sleep. "I think I might just go to sleep, I'm really tired." Everyone nodded and I gave them all a slight smile.

Kyoya held out his hand for me to take but I said "I think I can walk myself three steps to my room Kyoya." He kept his hand steady and said "If you try and fall again, this time I wont catch you." I huffed but took his hand reluctantly. He lead my arm around his shoulders and held it their with his hand and grabbed my waist with the other.

He helped me walk to my room like that and once inside I sat on my bed. "Thanks, I guess." I said to a still shirtless Kyoya. "Not at all a problem." He replied walking to my door.

"Oh. Well." He said turning back to look at me. "I will have to purchase a new pair of glasses because of your actions today though...Goodnight." He said with a sinister smile and closed my door. I flopped down to lay on my bed with a sour expression on my face.

While he may be nice under the surface **on** the surface...He's still an idiot.


	6. A fashion statement

**Chapter 6: **_A fashion statement_

"Yuzuki!"

I heard it. Even tough I didn't want to, I did. I didn't pay any attention and just rolled over on my bed. I peeked at my clock. 8o'clock. I didn't have to be up for another hour and I'm not going to change that for them. I'm staying right here.

"**Yuzuki!**"

Nope, nope, nope, nopety, nope, nope, nope. No.

I hear mumbling and then a person come towards me slowly. "Yuzukiiiii?" I hear and I know that whoever this person is they are about to loose an arm.

My eyes shoot open and grab the wrist of the person before me who just so happened to be Tamaki. I hold it there two centimeters from my face and look him right in the eyes as if I could burn through his skull just by doing so.

He let out a slight squeal of shock and looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Touch me and you loose a finger." I said in a dark monotone voice. I let go of his arm but unwillingly sat up. I noticed that neither Kyoya nor Haruhui were here. Maybe they had some sense.

"Well there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now is there? Go outside and I will be there in a minuet." I said groggily. There was a chorus of "Yay." I shot them a look and they all fell silent and started to walk towards my door. As they opened it I spoke. "Oh and guys?" They all turned to look at me. "Just so you know if any of you try to wake me up again, well, I will see you in hell." I said with a sinister smile as they all ran to get out of my room.

I got changed and by the time I left it was about half past 8. I stepped out of my room and I looked the room over to see who was there. There's Tamaki, the twins, Hunny and Mori sempai, Haruhui... "Where's Kyoya?" They all looked down away from my gaze.

Oh. Hell. No.

I started storming towards Kyoya's room with the others all following closely behind me eager to see what happens next.

I finally burst through Kyoya's door using my staff key and he is sound asleep in his bed. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" I say closing the door resulting in a chorus of disappointed "Awww"s erupting from the others outside.

Kyoya doesn't stir at my words, he just lies there unmoving. I walk towards him more so that I am standing beside his bed. "Look, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are Kyoya but if _**I**_ had to wake up then so. Do. You. Now get up!"

He gives me the same sour look that he gave me the last time I tried to wake him up. That was a couple of days ago and it didn't faze me at all. I knew that the look I had given the rest of the guys just now had been ten times worse. Then, quick as he opened them, he closed his eyes again.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Jesus this boy never wants to do anything the way way does he. So I placed the fingers of both of my hands underneath his mattress got a firm grip on it and without hesitation I flipped the mattress over.

There was a loud thump heard as Kyoya and his duvet landed on floor and the mattress landed on top of him.

"Be ready and in the dining hall in five minuets or I'm coming back in for you."

And with that I walked out of the room leaving the door open. I walked out, past the rest of the host club and down to the dining area. I could see all the people who had returned here after the power had been fixed and they were all looking up at the bedroom I had just come out of. Obviously they were wondering what had caused that noise and were now even more confused as there was a group of six people now standing mesmerised by what they saw inside of said room.

After they realised that the person most likely to have caused that noise would be the rather ticked off girl they saw leave the room the attention turned to her. Or rather, me. All of the eyes I could se sere staring in my direction. Great.

I avoided their gaze and sunk into a seat at one of the empty tables. After a while people got bored and all the sets of eyes and their owners returned to what they were doing previously.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Haruhui asked. "If I had to wake up then so did he and none of you were going to do it were you?" I asked with a playful smile she shook her head at me but smiled back.

I see Kyoya walking towards the table. I check my watch...

Right on time.

"I don't appreciate what you just did." He said groggily. "Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. "My room is now in a state because of you." I shrugged. "That's not my problem, you should have gotten up when I asked nicely."

"Its not your problem is it? Well, the staff here have to clean the rooms correct?" I looked at him confused. "Yeah." I replied not catching his drift. "Okay so may I ask who exactly works here?"

Damn. He got me.

I looked up at him, anger apparent on my face which was only deepened when I saw the smug grin he was wearing. "Have fun with that Yuzuki." He said as he walked away to take a seat and I folded my arms defensively across my chest.

I hate it when he does that.

"So let me get this straight. You woke me up at 8 in the morning, on a Friday, to invite me to a party?"

"Surprise?" Tamaki said hesitantly.

I sighed, closed my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose. God these boys were annoying but I still couldn't help but smile at them and say "Sure. I'll come." The twins, Tamaki and Hunny all jumped for joy at this but I interrupted their celebration by continuing. "But on one condition." I said making the boys fall silent again. "Don't ever. Wake me up again." I said, a dark tone to my voice.

"Weren't planning on it." said the twins with a nervous laugh. "Okay." said Tamaki full of energy. "We will all meet at the Hitachiin house at 2."

Well I might as well go and clean Kyoya's room and then go and get ready.

I got up without saying anything and began to walk towards Kyoya's room but stopped in my tracks. I turned back to look at everyone and said "Hey. Thank you for inviting me." with a sweet smile. Hunny then skipped up to me and said in his child-like voice "Of course we would invite you. You're our friend." He then flashed me the brightest smile I have ever seen and jumped up and hugged me.

As I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame I looked up at Mori standing in front of me who nodded and gave me a smile. Wow. That's the most expression I have ever seen on that boy and it made it impossible not to smile back.

I had just finished picking up everything that had been nocked over when I woke Kyoya up this morning and as I start to stand up straight I see Kyoya come closer with his finger outstretched. "You missed-" I hold the end of the vacuum I had been using to his face. "Say one word. I dare you." I say threateningly.

I walk back downstairs placing the vacuum back into the supply closet and make my way to my room. "Hey Yuzuki." I hear suddenly from behind me. I jumped and the two boys came to stand in front of me.

"_Jesus. _Don't do that." I say although I was still laughing slightly about it. "Sorry." said Kaoru "We just wanted to ask you something." I looked at them and hesitantly asked "What is it?"

Turns out that I'm going to be getting to the twins house a little earlier, like, right now earlier. For some reason they wanted me to get ready for the party and come straight to their. Using the excuse that they had already got permission from Aki to get me off of work early.

I got dressed into a pair of black, ripped leggings, pairing them with a long, white tank top with a pink cross on it. I brushed through my hair one last time leaving it straight and left slipping on my pink creepers.

I got to the twins house using their directions by about 11" Well, I say house, it was more like 15 houses combined. It was white with what seemed like a thousand windows and every one was clouded by an almost sheer black lace curtain. The curtain was just thick enough to block out harsh sun rays and keep peoples wandering eyes out. I stood there staring at it in awe. Then shook my head.

Damn these stupid rich people.

"Welcome Yuzuki." I heard a cheerful pair of voices say. I altered my my line of sight slightly so that I was now looking at the door to this "house" and two grinning flame haired twins stood there in the door frame greeting me. "Like our house?" asked Kaoru. "Nice, isn't it?" continued Hikaru. "We would like to see yours someday." they tried to slip in at the end. "No. Nope. Na ah. Never." I said ending the string of noes by shaking my head.

"We will see about that." said Hikaru as Cheshire cat smiles spread across both of their faces. "We wont see about anyth-" I wasn't even allowed to finish my sentence before I was being dragged into their house and the door was being shut behind me.

The inside seemed even bigger somehow. Massive, wide open rooms, fancy paintings and portraits on every wall and a chandelier hanging on eery ceiling. _Greeeeat_. I don't feel out of place **at all**.

The twins lead me to a huge room that kind of resembled an office due to the small desk covered in drawings of... clothing designs? However the room was around to size of my entire house. "Wow did a massive mannequin massacre occur in here?" I questioned looking at the many mannequins surrounding me, scooting past one wearing a floor length sequined dress.

I heard the click of a door locking and turned around to looks at the pair of boys. They both had their backs turned to me facing the now locked door. "Hikaru? Kaoru?" I said taking a step towards them. They turned round, both with menacing smiles and eyes that said _**we-are-going-to-sacrifice-you-to-satan.**_

They started advancing slowly and I started to back away. "Guys? What are you doing?" Neither of the two boys spoke but kept taking steady steps towards me until my back was pressed firmly against a wall and I couldn't move.

They continued to get increasingly closer.

"Seriously." I said trying to back myself through the concrete wall and escape to freedom. They kept coming. "What are you doing?" They were so close they were almost on top of me. "_Guys?!_" I said closing my eyes and bracing myself.

I felt their breath on each of my ears and after a second they decided to speak.

"You're _**not **_wearing that."

Huh? My eyes flung themselves open and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. As I looked in front of me I saw that one of the devils was holding a top and a skirt and the other was holding accessories and a pair of shoes. Both of them had now replaced their previous _**we-are-going-to-kill-you**_ smiles with sweet-as-sugar ones.

"This _**is **_a party Yuzuki." Hikaru said with Kaoru adding "You can't be seen in _**those**_ clothes."

_WHAT?! _


End file.
